hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Typhoon Lion Rock(2047)
Typhoon Lion Rock was a super typhoon that hit China and Hong Kong in 2047. It was the first typhoon named by Hong Kong and directly hit Hong Kong at super typhoon strength. Meteorological History formation A tropical depression formed in 26th, June, 2047. It strengthen to tropical storm in net day and attained typhoon strength on 27th morning. Due to no wind shear, Lion Rock underwent rapid deeping. HKO and CMA upgraded it to super typhoon in 27th June 3pm. JMA upgraded it to violent typhoon at 9pm. JTWC upgraded it to cat 5 in midnight 28th. The pressure dropped to 915hpa. The crazy Lion Rock Due to extremely hot SST, Lion Rock strengthened to an unexpected level. At 9am of 28th, the pressure dropped to 870hpa, tied with 1979 typhoon Tip and JTWC estimated 1 minute sustained wind speed at 315km/h. 4 hours later, HKO estimated its 10minute sustained wind was 300km/h and is the first ever typhoon to attained 'Hyper Typhoon' status. On 8pm of 28th Lion Rock attained peak intensity of 370km/h 1 minute sustained wind an gust upto 420km/h, the strongest typhoon ever except hypercanes. Lion Rock underwent an eyewall replacement cycle and weaken to a lower cat 6 at 325km/h (JTWC). It then regained its strength to Hyper Typhoon status and 355km/h 1 minute sustained just before entering south China sea. HKO warned a extremely strong typhoon will directly hit Hong Kong and quickly issued gale and storm warning at 29th June even though Lion Rock was 700km away. As the South China Sea could not support such intense typhoon, it start to weaken but was still a lower cat 6 and moved much slower than before. HKO issued Hurricane warning on 9am 30th June (Typhoon signal no.10) when Lion Rock was 250 km away. It weakened to cat 5 when landing in Shen Zhen, China. HKO estimated the max 10 minute wind was 270km/h and JTWC gave 295km/h 1 minute sustained before landing. It was the strongest typhoon to hit China when landing but did not surpass the strength of Haiyan when landing on the Philippines. Minimum pressure was 885hpa during landing. impact When Lion Rock passed the Bashi Channel between the Philippines and Taiwan at peak intensity, it did a lot of damage even it was not landed. There was record breaking wind speed in southern Taiwan, gust was estimated at 100m/s by CWB. The storm surge was over 6m even on small tidal, Shenzhen and many costal cities was severly flooded. Part of Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macao Bridge was damaged in this intense storm and took 2 months to repair. Even though this storm landed at East of Hong Kong, which reduce its wind force, all stations in Hong Kong recorded Hurricane force sustained wind and most of the wind meters was damaged by extreme wind. ICC and some tall buildings in Hong Kong partially collapsed. All windows on China Bank Building was fallen and blown away. There was power outage in some part of Hong Kong for 3 weeks. Macau was disappeared from the map since it was engulfed by 6 meter high storm surge. Over 9000 people died in Macau and Hong Kong combined. No building was intact in Shen Zhen and over 30000 was killed just in Shen Zhen. As Shenzhen was totally destroyed, Chinese government take back Hong Kong as a city.Category:Destructive storms Category:Super Typhoons Category:Future storms Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip